thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
List of NHL on TSN commentating crews
Regular season Play-by-play * John Wells: 1986 NHL All-Star Game, occasional games until 1989 * Jim Hughson: 1987–19941 (lead play-by-play announcer) * Paul Romanuk: 1989–1994 (#2 play-by-play announcer), 19951–1998 (lead play-by-play announcer) * Gord Miller: 1993–1995 (occasional games) 2, 2002–present (lead play-by-play – Toronto Maple Leafs/Ottawa Senators since 2014) * Dan Shulman: 19951–1998 (secondary play-by-play announcer) * Pierre Houde: 1996–1997 * Dennis Beyak: 1997–1998 (secondary play-by-play announcer), 2011–present (Winnipeg Jets) * Vic Rauter: 2002–2003 * Dave Randorf: 2002–2014 * Chris Cuthbert: 2005–present (#2 play-by-play announcer – Ottawa Senators and Toronto Maple Leafs since 2014) * Bryan Mudryk: 2018–present (Montreal Canadiens) Color commentator * Howie Meeker: 1986 NHL All-Star Game * Gary Green: 1987–1998 (lead color commentator), 2002–2004 (secondary color commentator) * Roger Neilson: 1987–1989 * Ryan Walter: 1992–1998 (secondary color commentator) * Randy Gregg: 1995 playoffs * Dave Reid: 2008–2014 (Montreal Canadiens color commentator) * Pierre McGuire: 2002–present (lead color commentator – Toronto Maple Leafs/Ottawa Senators since 2014) * Glenn Healy: 2003 playoffs, 2005–2008 (#2 color commentator) * Ray Ferraro: 2008–present (#2 color commentator – Toronto Maple Leafs/Ottawa Senators since 2014) * Mike Johnson: 2011–2014 (#2 color commentator); 2017–present (Montreal Canadiens colour commentator) * Jamie McLennan 2014–present (#2 color commentator – Toronto Maple Leafs/Ottawa Senators since 2014) * Shane Hnidy: 2011–2017 (color commentator – Winnipeg Jets) * Dave Poulin: 2017–present (Montreal Canadiens colour commentator) * Craig Button: 2017–present (Montreal Canadiens colour commentator) Studio host * Jim Van Horne: 1986 NHL All-Star Game, 1987–1990 * John Wells: 1990–1995 * James Duthie: 2002–present (lead studio host) * Darren Dutchyshen: 2014–present (Secondary) Studio analyst * Bob McKenzie: 1986 NHL All-Star Game, 1987–present * Howie Meeker: 1987–1998 * Bill Watters: 1987–1989 * Gary Green: 1987–1998 * Mike Keenan: 1992–1993 * Glenn Healy: 2003–2008 * Darren Pang: 2006–2014 * Mike Milbury: 2007–2008 * John Tortorella: 2007–2009 * Matthew Barnaby: 2007–2016 * Barry Melrose: 2009–present * Ray Ferraro: 2008–present * Craig MacTavish: 2009–2011 * Mike Johnson: 2010–2014 * Michael Peca: 2010–2012 * Aaron Ward: 2010–2016 * Marc Crawford: 2011–2012 * Jeff O'Neill: 2011–present Rinkside reporters * Michael Whalen: 1987–2007 (Montreal Canadiens games) * Ken Chilibeck: 1987–2004 (Edmonton Oilers games) * Teresa Hergert: 1987–1990 (Calgary Flames games) * Lisa Bowes: 1994–1997 (Calgary Flames games) * Mark Bunting: 1994–1996 (Winnipeg Jets games) * Farhan Lalji: 1997–present (Vancouver Canucks games) * Brent Wallace: 2002–present (Ottawa Senators games) * Dave Randorf: 2002–2010 (Toronto Maple Leafs games) * John Lu: 2002–2007 (Toronto Maple Leafs games), 2007–2014, 2018–present (Montreal Canadiens games) * Ryan Rishaug: 2005–present (Edmonton Oilers or Calgary Flames games) * Holly Horton: 2005–2011 (Toronto Maple Leafs games) * James Cybulski: 2006–2012 (Toronto Maple Leafs games) * Sara Orlesky: 2007–2011 (Toronto Maple Leafs games) 2011–present (Winnipeg Jets games) * Katherine Dolan: 2009–present (Toronto Maple Leafs games) NHL insiders * Bob McKenzie: 1987–present * Darren Dreger: 2006–present * Pierre LeBrun: 2011–present * Craig Button: 2012–present Stanley Cup playoffs During the playoffs, TSN has 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 8th choices of First Round series, 2nd and 4th in the Second Round, and 2nd in the Conference Finals. This means that there is the possibility of TSN covering a Canadian team during the playoffs. This happened during 2009 Stanley Cup Playoffs, as TSN televised Calgary Flames' First Round series against Chicago Blackhawks and in 2010 Stanley Cup Playoffs when Montreal Canadiens defeated Washington Capitals in 7 games. Stanley Cup Playoffs Notes * 1988 – TSN aired the Edmonton-Winnipeg series nationally except for Edmonton and Winnipeg markets, where CBC retained exclusive rights. * 1998 – Due to the television premiere of the film Apollo 13, Game 3 of the Colorado-Edmonton playoff series was seen on both CBC and TSN, using CBC's feed. CBC's end of the deal was regionally televised west of Ontario, while TSN broadcast the game east of Manitoba. * 2003 – Game 2 of the New Jersey-Boston was not televised as TSN instead, aired the World Curling Championships from Winnipeg. * Game 3 of the Detroit-Anaheim series was joined in progress after the completion of WWE Raw. Likewise, Game 6 of the Dallas-Anaheim series was joined-in-progress after the completion of WWE Raw. Notes : 1.^''' Jim Hughson left TSN during the 1994–95 NHL lockout. When the season resumed, Paul Romanuk succeeded Hughson as TSN's lead play-by-play announcer and Dan Shulman succeeded Romanuk as the network's secondary announcer. : 2.^''' In 1993, Gord Miller filled in for Jim Hughson after the death of his father.